With proliferation of mobile devices with touch sensitive screens, users are enjoying numerous applications of numerous kinds that can be run on their devices. Examples of such devices include smartphones, tablets, watches, remote controls, etc. Many of these applications require users to enter alphanumeric characters to provide their inputs. However, the mobile devices have small display screens and hence are space constrained for displaying a keyboard or displaying an area to receive the alphanumeric character inputs.